When Hermione's Angry Run!
by TheDarkDancerWithTheDawnRose
Summary: Hermione accidentally casts a spell on Harry and it won't wear off...not without help anyway. I know it's probably been done to death but I wanted to write it anyway. Possibility of more if this one is well received. Drarry
1. When Hermione's Angry Run

Okay so here I am again. I know you're waiting for chapters of other stories and now that I finally have a break from UNI I'm trying to get to them but I found this the other day in my computer and thought I'd post it as a celebration of finally finishing my last ever exam YAY! Anyway It could be a one off or I could add another part to it depending on the response I get, let me know if you like it and if you do I'll write another part.

Big thanks as always to Socalrose for being the best Beta alive and keeping up with all the stuff I send her! Love you honey!

Lastly please review and I promise I'll answer them now since I finally have some time.

**When Hermione's angry...Run!**

He had to be crazy…nuts in fact, there was no other reason why he would be out doing this. Well, that's not entirely true, he was doing this for a very good reason actually - he just couldn't help feeling like he'd lost the plot anyway.

Slytherin parties were not the place for Gryffindores, particularly when your name was Harry Potter, but Harry was desperate, he couldn't carry on like this any longer.

If only he'd moved just a little to the left like Ron had all those weeks ago, then he wouldn't be in this predicament. He'd never considered himself slow, but his opinion had changed drastically that day and he'd cursed himself hourly for his slowness regardless of the number of people who tried to convince him that his current predicament wasn't his fault. They were half right however, it wasn't _entirely_ his fault. It was Ron and Hermione's as well and he made sure to remind them of that every chance he got.

"Hey, baby, you wanna dance?" a voice slurred from beside him and he turned to find a very drunk, very ugly, Slytherin leering at him from less than two feet away.

Harry did his best not to cringe as he politely declined and slipped away into the crowd as quickly as he could. This was a nightmare, how the hell was he supposed to do this?

As soon as he was safely out of the drunk's line of sight he stopped and leaned against the closest wall allowing himself a moment to breathe. He wasn't sure how yet but he was going to get Hermione and Ron back for this if it was the last thing he did.

"Are you all right, love?" a feminine voice asked from beside him and he looked round to find Pansy Parkinson looking at him concerned. She looked lovely but now wasn't the time to tell her.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you," he replied with a friendly, and he hoped reassuring, smile.

"All right," she replied and continued on her way.

Wow, maybe she was nicer than Harry thought.

He watched her go and sighed, he was almost Slytherin in his lying ability. He wasn't fine, he was anything but fine and he wasn't going to be fine until this was all over.

Groaning internally at his own weakness he slid down to the floor, in the shadows, and buried his face in his hands. This wasn't fair, how the hell was he supposed to do this now…he'd never done it before now?

His mind wandered back to that awful day a month ago when all of this had started and he tried not to groan at the memory.

_Ron, Hermione and himself were sitting in the Gryffindor common room doing homework. Well, they were supposed to be, instead Ron and Hermione were arguing about the difference between men and women and how Ron thought women were difficult. Harry had been trying to ignore them and he'd been about to get up and leave them to argue alone when Hermione had gotten so angry she'd hurled a curse at Ron. Ron had been fortunate enough to move out of the way, Harry … well … wasn't._

_When Harry had regained consciousness Hermione and Ron were looking at him sheepishly and before he could ask what had happened he'd caught sight of himself in a patch of reflective surface … and proceeded to scream in a very girly fashion. That would have been incredibly embarrassing under normal circumstances, at that moment however it was completely normal because Harry had been turned into a girl. _

_Hermione and Ron had grabbed his invisibility cloak and smothered him in it before slipping him through the school to Madame Pomphrey. He'd been examined by her as well as __McGonagall__and Dumbledore –although thankfully not Snape – and they'd determined that the hex could not be reversed. Before Harry could panic however Pomphrey had come up with an idea._

_Hermione had cursed Ron wanting him to understand what it was like to be female; perhaps the curse would end once Harry had experienced life as a female for a while. Harry had clung to the hope that the mediwitch was right because he could not spend the rest of his life as a woman._

_So Hermione had gone out of her way to make sure he had every female experience possible enlisting the help of Ginny and Luna. He'd been shopping, swimming, had a "girl talk" and a slumber party, he'd had his nails painted and his hair done, he'd had a massage, he'd even dressed up, worn makeup and gone out for a "girl's night out". He swore he'd been through every female emotion within the first day only to find out there were more with each day that passed after that. Honestly, how did girls live like this? _

_Four weeks down the track and having had no contact with anyone outside Luna, Ginny and Hermione - since he refused to let anyone else see him like this - he was sure he'd experienced everything there was to do as a girl and he still hadn't changed back. He was beginning to think it was hopeless, then Hermione had come to him with an idea … one that he didn't like one bit._

_He'd experienced everything there was to experience as a girl except for two things; love and sex. _

_He disagreed with the first one; he knew what it felt like to be loved and love another and those feelings hadn't changed when he'd become a girl. The second part however he had not experienced … ever. _

_So, with that in mind, he'd gone shopping with Hermione for an outfit she thought he looked 'hot' in and had his hair and makeup done before heading over to the Slytherin dorm for the party everyone knew they were throwing that night. He had figured it would be the best place to find someone to 'cure his problem' so to speak, seeing as it was Slytherin and he was sure half the revellers at least would be drunk._

So here he was; all dressed up, ready to pull. The only problem was he was scared out of his mind and even though Hermione had warned him that he was going to be nothing could have prepared him for how truly scared he was. That and he honestly couldn't find anyone in the room that he'd want to pull, the thought of any of them touching him at that moment made him feel ill.

He lifted his head up once more, suddenly remembering his makeup, and pulled out the pocket mirror Hermione had given him to check that he hadn't ruined it. The lighting was terrible but he couldn't see any smudges so he put the mirror away and stood up. He had to do this and avoiding it wasn't going to help anything. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and picked a direction deciding that he would choose whoever was in his line of sight and just go for it. Steeling himself he opened his eyes and immediately felt a thrill pulse through him along with a healthy dose of fear.

Standing directly in his line of sight was none other than the Slytherin ice prince himself, Draco Malfoy.

Well, wasn't that just the luck?

Draco would never go for Harry, and regardless of how much that thought gnawed at Harry he knew it was true. Despite all their fighting and arguments Harry had always been enamoured with Draco. The first moment he'd laid eyes on the other boy he'd wanted him. Of course it had taken him quite a while to admit it to himself and he'd never tell anyone else, but it was most certainly there, and honestly, if he had his choice of anyone in the entire school to help him through his current predicament he would pick Draco in a heartbeat. Even if the Slytherin had no idea who he was with Harry would still have a night with the ice prince to look back on and smile, he really wanted that.

Still, that wasn't going to happen. Draco had girls lining up around the block for his attention he was hardly going to give it to Harry even if he looked like a girl at the moment. With a sigh he turned away intending on looking for someone new and possibly attainable to set his eyes on only to stop when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. Well, maybe he wouldn't have to look after all.

He turned around to see if the person currently touching him was at least a little bit attractive to him and found himself face to face with the object of his affection.

Oh bugger!

Draco smiled a real, honest to goodness smile, not a smirk – Harry was sure it was the loveliest thing he'd ever seen - and held his hand out to Harry. "Hi there, would you like to dance?" Draco purred.

'Yes, yes, oh my god yes!' the words flew unbidden into Harry's head and since he didn't trust them not to come flying out of his mouth if he attempted to speak he simply nodded and took the Slytherin's hand with a smile of his own.

Draco's smile grew wider and he led Harry out onto the dance floor. As soon as they found an open spot Draco drew him close and they began to move. Harry hadn't even noticed what kind of music was playing until Draco began to lead him in a slow, romantic dance but he certainly wasn't complaining. They swayed to the music cheek to cheek and Harry could feel himself melting in the Slytherin's strong embrace. After a few seconds he closed his eyes and allowed the movement and the music to sweep him away along with Draco's intoxicating scent that surrounded him like a cloud of seductive mist.

The song felt like it lasted forever, but at the same time it felt like it ended too quickly and before Harry knew what was happening Draco was pulling away from him. He barely managed to fight back a whimper of disappointment as the other boys lovely heat disappeared from him along with that wonderful scent and he looked up into the Slytherin's lovely grey eyes afraid that he was going to thank Harry for the dance and walk away. Harry was struggling to think of what he could say to keep Draco there when the Slytherin spoke.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Yes, thank you," Harry answered a little too quickly and cursed himself mentally hoping he didn't seem too eager.

If Draco noticed he gave no indication. He took Harry's hand and led him over to the bar the Slytherin's had set up at one end of the common room. When they got there he asked what Harry wanted and Harry asked the Slytherin for a lemonade. Draco ordered both their drinks and handed Harry his before taking his hand again and leading him out of the main room and into a quieter corridor with a very comfortable looking couch, probably the one which usually resided in the common room, pressed up against the wall. Draco offered Harry a seat before slipping gracefully down beside him.

"So," the Slytherin began once they were settled. "What's your name?"

Oh bugger! Harry hadn't thought that far ahead figuring whoever he ended up hooking up with wouldn't care. He racked his brain for a moment before saying the first name that came into his head. "Hannah."

Draco raised his eyebrows and studied Harry for a moment. "Hannah?" he asked sounding a little surprised.

Harry fought not to panic while at the same time cursing himself mentally. Hannah was as muggle name what the hell had he been thinking? "Yes, Hannah," he replied thankful that his voice didn't shake. "My parents were a little on the different side," he continued the lie hoping the Slytherin would buy it.

After a few moments Draco nodded a small smile touching his lips. "All right, Hannah, I'm Draco, it's nice to meet you," he replied holding his hand out.

Harry shook his hand and took a sip of his drink to calm himself before replying. "It's nice to meet you too."

"So which house do you belong to?" Draco asked. "I know you're not a Slytherin."

"Actually I'm a Gryffindor, is that a problem?" Harry asked figuring he should keep the story as close to the truth as he could so he wouldn't have to remember too many lies and hoping like hell Draco wouldn't stop talking to him because of it.

To his surprise and relief Draco shook his head. "No, it's an open party, we didn't invite any other houses to the event but we're not going to kick anyone out who happens to turn up. Half the Slytherin's out there are too drunk to tell who's who by now anyway," he replied with a grin.

Harry chuckled, "I noticed," he replied, "I also notice you're not though," he added curiously.

Draco shook his head, "No, I like to keep command of my faculties. You never know what might happen and it's best to be prepared for any eventuality. Besides, I don't need alcohol to have fun. I'd much rather watch the rest of them make idiots of themselves and remember it in the morning to make fun of them than end up being one of those lying on the couch feeling sorry for myself and having no idea what I did the night before," he replied.

"I have to agree with you there," Harry agreed.

For a moment it was silent while they both took a sip of their drinks, then Draco spoke again.

"So, tell me more about you, Hannah, what are your favourite subjects at school?" he asked.

"Well, actually…"

The pair spent the next little while talking about themselves and Harry was shocked to find he had more in common with the Slytherin than he'd originally suspected. He did his best to tell the truth as much as possible and whenever possible turned the conversation to Draco rather than himself. When their drinks were finished they headed back out to the dance floor to dance a little more.

Several hours, lots of dancing, lemonade, talking –with Draco on his own as well as with some of his other friends- and games with the group later saw Harry wrapped up in Draco's warm arms swaying in time to another soft melody. When this one ended Draco pulled back just enough to take Harry's face gently in his hand and tilt it up so they were gazing into each other's eyes.

"May I kiss you, Hannah?" the Slytherin's lovely voice washed over him and Harry had to fight back a shudder of pleasure as he nodded.

Draco closed the gap between them and as the Slytherin's lips brushed against his own Harry had to fight not to groan in pleasure. Draco's lips were so soft and warm and the Slytherin's fingers were so gentle as they cupped his face, the thumb softly grazing the skin of his cheek. It was all too soon that the kiss ended and Harry once more had to fight back a whimper of disappointment at the loss of contact.

His feelings must have been obvious in his eyes however as Draco chuckled quietly and whispered, "Don't' worry, I'm not going anywhere," before bringing his lips back down to Harry's.

This time Draco's lips moved over his for a few moments before Harry felt the Slytherin's tongue gently brush against his lower lip seeking entry. Harry immediately granted the Slytherin access and soon Draco's tongue was softly stroking his own and mapping crevices of his mouth. Harry kissed him back, sliding his hands up around Draco's neck and pulling his currently female body closer to the Slytherin's.

Draco purred quietly in response and wrapped his free arm around Harry's waist pulling him closer still. Harry gasped in surprise and pleasure and kissed Draco harder. They pulled away after a few moments, both of them breathless, and Draco leant his forehead against Harry's. They stayed like that for a few moments, Harry not wanting to open his eyes in case he found out it was all a dream. Eventually Draco spoke again and it was barely above a whisper.

"Do you want to go back to your dorm tonight or stay with me?" he asked.

Harry opened his eyes and looked up into Draco's lovely, grey orbs. The Slytherin had never been easy to read but right now Harry would have to have been a complete moron not to see what the ice prince wanted. That was fine, he wanted the same. "I want to stay with you," he replied honestly and a small smile flickered across Draco's lips before the Slytherin was kissing him once more.

Harry kissed him back, desire flowing through every molecule of his being. This was really going to happen, he was really going to spend the night with Draco Malfoy, the Ice prince of Slytherin, the very thought made him feel light headed and weak in the knees.

A few moments later Draco broke off the kiss and moved his lips to Harry's ear. "Hold on tight," he whispered and Harry did as he was bid just moments before he felt the floor disappear from beneath him only to reappear moments later. For a few seconds he was confused about what had happened, then he realized he was in a different room than he had been previously. Candles began to flicker to life around them and within seconds Harry realized he was in the Slytherin prefect's room, Draco's room, almost identical to his own except green and black in colour rather than the red and gold.

Draco allowed Harry a moment to orient himself before his lips returned to Harry's and began to devour him once more. Harry kissed him back with abandon sliding his fingers up into Draco's lovely, platinum locks and marvelling not only at how soft they were but also the fact that he was doing it at all. He gripped the platinum silk softly in his fingers and he heard Draco purr softly in response before deepening the kiss.

The next time they broke for air Draco's lips moved from Harry's down to his neck gently kissing and nipping the skin of his throat all the way down to his collar bone and back up before moving on to the other side. Harry moaned and whimpered in pleasure throwing his head back and gripping the Slytherin's hair more tightly.

Draco purred louder all but crushing Harry's body to his own with the arm around his waist while the other supported Harry's head as he attacked his throat.

"Oh god, Draco," Harry heard himself moan just moments before a possessive snarl escaped from the Slytherin and Harry suddenly found himself lifted into Draco's arms and carried over to the bed. He was expecting Draco to dump them both down on it and attack Harry immediately, he was more than a little surprised when instead Draco lowered him gently down onto his back before crawling onto the bed beside him. He wrapped one arm around Harry and pulled him close before gently stroking his long, black, curly hair away from his face, cupping Harry's face in his soft, alabaster hand and slowly lowering his lips back down to Harry's.

The kiss was so gentle it sent tingles of desire through Harry's body causing him to shiver. In response Draco pulled him closer and stroked Harry's cheek gently with his thumb. After a few moments Draco pulled back from the kiss and gazed into Harry's eyes, his lovely grey orbs smouldering with desire but also holding more affection than Harry had ever thought he'd see from the normally cold, cruel Slytherin.

"You're so beautiful," Draco purred and Harry felt himself gasp as the words washed over him bringing with them another surge of desire. He wanted to reply but all he could do right at that moment was pull Draco down into another long kiss.

The rest of the night turned into a wonderful blur for Harry. Everything Draco did was perfect; from the way he kissed, to the way he held Harry just the way he wanted, to the way he found every erogenous zone in Harry's body and teased it, and finally to the way he slowly and gently buried himself inside Harry and brought him to his peak over and over.

When Harry had come out that night he'd been intending on getting what he needed and leaving, he hadn't banked on being too tired to move when it was over nor had he banked on getting what he needed from the boy he'd wanted to touch his entire life. As Draco pulled him close and kissed him goodnight drawing the covers softly over their still naked bodies Harry realized that at any moment he could change back to his male form and Draco would probably hex him into oblivion. Right at that moment however, he was too tired, too content and far too comfortable to care.

XX

The next morning Harry awoke with a soft smile on his face, still wrapped up in Draco's warm, strong arms and surrounded by the Slytherin's lovely scent. That smile quickly faded however when he remembered what he'd come out last night to do and the result that was supposed to come of it. Terrified of what he might find he looked down at his body and fought not to gasp. The female body he'd been living in for the past few weeks was gone replaced by the stronger, more solid, male form he'd been born to.

Seems Hermione had been right again.

Trying not to move too much he looked up at Draco to see if the other boy was awake and just waiting for Harry to wake up so he could feel it when Draco hexed him into oblivion. He froze when his eyes encountered the beautiful, sleep tousled and still very much unconscious face of the Slytherin ice prince. He didn't know how it was possible but somehow the boy looked even more beautiful with his hair not so pristine, his eyes closed and his lovely lips relaxed into a soft smile.

Without thinking Harry reached out and brushed a lock of Draco's hair out of his face, smiling at how natural it felt to be doing it. Draco was so beautiful, and so lovely in ways Harry had never imagined. He'd been so gentle with him the night before, so warm and caring, so giving; Harry had never felt so special in his life.

Then, reality hit Harry like a brick to the face and he jerked his hand away, his smile dying completely. What the hell was he doing? He couldn't lie here like this with Draco, smiling like an idiot and touching him like he owned him. He had to get out of there before the Slytherin woke up and realized what had really happened.

He gently extricated himself from Draco's arms, careful not to wake him, and gathered up his clothes not wanting to leave anything behind that could point to him. He could only imagine the look that would be on Draco's face if he ever found out who he'd really been with last night. He paused in the middle of his cleaning up process when his vision started to blur and it was only then that he realized he was starting to cry.

He'd wanted to be with Draco since the first moment he understood what attraction was and now he had. He'd expected to be happy about it, he should be happy about it, but he wasn't, because it had all been a lie. Draco didn't know he'd been with Harry he thought he'd been spending the night with a nice, young girl and if he ever found out otherwise he'd hate Harry even more than he already did. It really shouldn't bother Harry seeing as Draco already hated him but it did, it bothered him a great deal. Not only had he used Draco for his own ends, he'd also deceived the boy he loved.

Wait a minute, where did that come from? He didn't love him did he? He was more than a little startled to realize he did love Draco and he had for a long time despite all their arguing.

He choked back a sob as the tears slipped from his eyes and down his face. He loved Draco Malfoy. He loved him and yet he'd used him and lied to him, what kind of an asshole was he? Feeling lower than dirt Harry finished picking up his stuff and pulled his wand out of the spot he'd hidden it in the dress he'd been wearing the previous night.

He knew he should stay and tell Draco the truth but he couldn't. Not only would Draco want to hex Harry he'd also feel horrible about what had happened last night. Harry couldn't stand the idea of Draco scowling and yelling at him about how dirty he felt having slept with Harry, it would hurt too much, but more than that if Draco had enjoyed last night as much as Harry had then telling him the truth would only ruin that for him and Harry didn't want that. One of them should be able to remember last night with fondness. No, Draco couldn't find out; it would hurt them both far too much.

With one last look at the Sleeping Slytherin, Harry closed his eyes and apparated himself back to his room. As soon as he reappeared he dropped all the clothes on the floor, ordered the painting of Godrick Gryffindor not to let anyone in and crawled into bed, pulling the covers up over his head and sobbing brokenly. He didn't know which felt worse, the fact that he'd used the boy he loved or the fact that he'd never have the Slytherin ice prince as his own. Either way he felt worse than he ever had in his life and suddenly found himself hating Hermione and Ron more than he had the day this whole mess started.

XX

The end

Okay so more or not? Please review and let me know! Thanks for reading.


	2. When Harry's Angry Run Faster

Hi everyone, here's the next instalment of When Hermione's Angry Run as promised. It's not the end of the story but there's only one chapter after this one so not much longer to go. In this chapter we see how the Friday night effected both Harry and Draco and Harry gets some revenge on his friends for what they did to him. I know he probably wouldn't do that normally but this is a very different circumstance and anyone in his position is bound to act a little out of character!

Anyway here goes, I hope you enjoy it. As always please review and let me know what you thought.

**When Harry's Angry Run Faster**

Pansy Parkinson made her way down to the Slytherin common room stepping lightly to avoid standing on one of the passed out Slytherin boys strewn down the stairs. The party had definitely been a wild one. She'd had an absolute blast drinking and dancing with her friends before and finishing off her night in bed with Blaise. Honestly, what more was there to want? She reached the common room and grinned when her eyes fell on a large group of revellers who'd awoken from the previous nights festivities in quite obvious pain.

With the grin still in place she glided over to the group and said, "Good morning!" in a loud, happy, cheerful voice eliciting groans from the group who rushed to cover their ears before realizing that rushing of any sort was going to be a bad idea for them today. Pansy laughed; didn't these fools know anything about alcohol? Hydration and a simple spell before they'd gone to bed and they wouldn't be in this condition now.

She could have told them that the night before, but why would she want to? It would deprive her of her favourite activity the morning after a party; teasing the stupid, hung over apes.

"Aw, what's wrong? Does your head hurt?" she asked loudly and with absolutely no sympathy.

"Bugger off, Parkinson!" One of the boys snarled.

"Or what?" she asked.

"Or I'll…I'll…" Groaning the boy reached out and tried to swipe at her only to have her move out of the way. The end result was him crashing to the floor and curling up into a foetal position, groaning and covering his ears as she laughed at him relentlessly. Eventually her laughter died down and she headed out of the common room to find breakfast, the grin still firmly in place. It was a good morning.

As she headed through the halls of Hogwarts her mind wandered to the young Malfoy heir and the cute, little creature he'd hooked up with the previous night. She'd seen them apparated away from the dance floor just before she'd dragged Blaise up to bed and she had to admit she was curious to find out what had come of it.

Draco had never been easily tempted. Quite the opposite actually; he'd never shown more than a fleeting interest in anyone. As far as Pansy knew the head of her house was still a virgin. Well, he had been, she'd bet all the money in her family's Gringot's account that he wasn't anymore.

Pansy's grin grew wider. One thing was for sure, Draco was going to be in a good mood when he finally surfaced. Even if he was hung over, although she doubted he would be, she was pretty sure he hadn't had more than lemonade all night. Draco being in a good mood was good for everyone so today was going to be a good day.

She shook her head as she entered the dining room and noticed the very small number of Slytherin students present. If the Faculty hadn't known about the party before she was pretty sure they'd work it out now. Oh well, what were they going to do about it? It wasn't like the Slytherin's had hurt anyone…except themselves anyway.

She didn't normally mind eating breakfast in silence. This morning however, without someone to talk to and distract her, her thoughts kept flying back to Draco and his little, brunette lover. She had to find out what happened last night, she just had to know, the curiosity was driving her crazy. Were they still together? Were they in Draco's room right now getting it on or had Hannah returned to her own dorm by now? Was this a one night stand or were they thinking about making more of it? She was dying to know. She had no intention of going into Draco's room and waking him up, Merlin knew what she'd find if she did, but the ice prince had to surface eventually and when he did she was going to annoy him until he told her everything.

Her mind wandered back to Hannah. She'd never seen the Gryffindor girl around before. Then again she didn't really pay any attention to the other houses so that wasn't much of a surprise. She looked over at the Gryffindor table to see if the dark haired beauty had made it to breakfast and was completely unsurprised to find that her absent. Pansy could understand that, who would leave Draco Malfoy's bed any earlier than they had to.

There weren't really that many more people at the Gryffindor table than there were on the Slytherin side of the room. The only two she recognized were Granger and Weasley, who, from the looks on their faces, were talking about the end of the world. For a moment Pansy wondered what they were up to; then she went back to ignoring them and thinking about Draco. Who cares what the stupid Gryffindores were talking about, probably some stupid plan they were hatching to get Gryffindor extra house points so they could beat Slytherin again at the end of the year. Pansy didn't care either way, everyone in the school knew Dumbledore was biased and the Gryffindors would always win whether they deserved to or not.

Taking a piece of toast from the plate in the middle of the table she let her mind wander back to Blaise and grinned once more. Draco wasn't the only one who'd had a good night last night.

XXX

"Ron we have to do this."

"But I don't want to, Hermione. What if your plan didn't work and he's still…you know…different. He'll want to hex us even more than he did before," the redhead argued.

"Whether it worked or not we have to find out for sure, Ron, otherwise we won't know if Harry still needs our help," Hermione retorted.

"But-" Ron tried to argue again.

"No buts, Ronald, we are going!" Hermione snarled and was up from her chair and at the door to the dining room before Ron could do more than pull a face.

She stomped her way through the castle, Ron trudging along behind her, until she reached the door to Harry's room. She was raising her hand to knock when the painting opened its eyes and froze her with a look.

"Mr. Potter does not wish to be disturbed," it informed her in its loud, booming voice.

"But, we just-"

"Mr. Potter does not wish to be disturbed," it cut her off, the tone in its voice sounding a good deal harsher than it had the first time.

"Ok, ok," Hermione placated the cranky painting holding her hands up in front of her. "Just answer me this question and we'll go away, all right? Is Mr. Potter…Mr. Potter again?" she asked hoping he understood the question.

The painting studied her for a moment before replying, "Yes, now leave."

Hermione didn't want to leave but she knew she wasn't about to get past the cranky painting and that was the only way into Harry's room. "Fine, we'll go. Please tell Mr. Potter we came by," she asked before turning and walking away, Ron hot on her tail.

"This is great, this is awesome! Harry's normal again, I'll finally get to see him. It's great, isn't it great, Hermione?" Ron asked her excitedly.

Hermione stopped walking and turned back to face him. "No, Ron, I'm not so sure it is," she replied gravely.

Ron's smile died along with his bouncing enthusiasm and he looked back at her worriedly. "Why wouldn't it be?" he asked.

"You know what we thought Harry might have to do in order to get back to normal. Well, now he's back to normal and he's hiding in his room, what do you think that says about his state of mind at the moment?" Hermione asked.

"It might not be like that Hermione," Ron disagreed. "Maybe he was out all night and he wants to sleep in so he asked the painting to keep everyone away," the redhead suggested.

"Maybe," Hermione conceded, "but I don't know, Ron, I just have this awful feeling that Harry needs us at the moment and it annoys me that we're being kept out."

"It'll be all right," Ron reassured her, "I'm sure he'll come out soon and when he does I'm sure he'll be fine. If he's not, well, we'll deal with it then, but for now, worrying isn't going to help anything."

Hermione looked down and nodded. "I know it's not, I just can't help it. It's my fault he's in this mess, Ron," she said sadly.

"It's 'our' fault," Ron corrected, "and I feel bad about it too. But like I said, worrying isn't going to help anyone. Come on now, don't you have an assignment you're dying to go to the library and research?" He asked.

Hermione smiled at him and shook her head. Ron didn't want her to remember any school work he might get dragged into, he was just trying to distract her and he was putting himself in the line of fire to do it. She knew he had other things he'd wanted to do today, but he was willing to give them up for her and because of that she had to at least pretend it was helping.

"Yeah, actually there is. We have a charms assignment due in a few weeks, we should get started on it," she replied with a grin heading off down the hall to the library before the redhead could reply. She heard him groan behind her before the telltale sound of footsteps told her he was jogging to catch up. Ron really was a sucker for punishment and she loved him for it.

XX

It was Sunday afternoon before Harry finally emerged from his room and it was only because he knew Dumbledore would want to know he was all right now. He plastered a fake smile on his face and headed to the headmaster's office, hoping he wouldn't run into anyone on the way. Of course that hope was all in vain.

"Harry!"

He froze when he heard the voice behind him and took a few deep, calming breaths before turning around to face his friends who were rushing over to him.

"Hi guys," he greeted in a friendly tone when they were close enough for him to talk normally.

"Harry, are you all right? We've been so worried about you," Hermione asked as soon as she stopped running.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," he lied with his fake smile still in place. "I'm back to being me so I'm great."

"See, I told you he was fine," Ron said bumping Hermione lightly with his arm. "You worry too much, Hermione."

Trust Ron to be clueless.

"So did you have to, you know?" Ron asked and Harry was caught between the desire to break down into tears, strangle Ron for asking that question or laugh at how uncomfortable the other boy looked right at that moment. He knew he couldn't tell the truth, if he did the other two would want to know who he'd been with and what had happened and of course Hermione would ask a million questions because she liked to know details. He couldn't handle that right now so he did the only thing he could do, he lied.

"No, no I didn't have to do anything actually. I wandered around the party trying to find someone I could stomach being anywhere near me and sadly came up empty. Eventually I gave up and headed back to my room to go to bed. When I woke up the next morning I was me again." Harry shrugged. "I guess I just had to wait it out."

Yep, he definitely should have been a Slytherin; he was far too good at lying.

"If nothing happened why were you hiding in your room for all this time?" Hermione asked sounding not at all convinced.

"I finally got my body back, I wanted to enjoy it for a while," Harry replied. "And if you're wondering why I wasn't enjoying it out with everyone else, it's because I wanted to keep my body for a while," he finished giving the pair an accusatory glare. "Don't think you've gotten out of making that up to me by the way, either of you," he added continuing on his way to Dumbledore's office.

The pair caught up to him quickly, both sporting guilty, apologetic looks.

"We're sorry, Harry," Hermione said quietly, "We didn't mean for this to happen."

She felt bad and Harry knew she did. So did Ron, even if the other boy had spent a good portion of the first day after it happened laughing at him. He knew this and he knew Hermione at least would never stop feeling guilty for what happened but he couldn't bring himself to console her or make her feel better about it. He was torn up inside right now. He was hurt and confused and sad and it was their fault. Even if the curse had been an accident it was their fault he felt this way and he wasn't about to let them get away with it, friends or not.

"I know you're sorry, Hermione," he replied without stopping. "I know you didn't mean for any of this to happen and I know it was an accident, but that doesn't change the fact that it happened. You were angry at Ron, I get it, but you shouldn't be hurling curses around the room because of it. And as for you," he turned his attention to Ron. "You knew she was getting annoyed with you and you kept baiting her anyway, this is just as much your fault as hers, maybe even more so."

"But, Harry-"

"No, Ron, no buts, this isn't a time for buts, this is a time for 'yes, Harry, you're absolutely right, Harry, I'll never do anything so stupid again, Harry'. You have no idea how hard the last few months have been for me and I have no desire to live through anything like it again, so in the future perhaps you should think about what you're doing and be more careful or at least confine your petty little spats to areas where the rest of aren't in the line of fire. Do you think you can handle that?" Harry snarled finally stopping and turning back to study his shocked friends.

Hermione and Ron studied him with eyes the size of dinner plates for several moments before nodding dumbly.

"Good," he replied as evenly as he could. "Now, I have to see Dumbledore, I'll see you back at the common room," he finished before continuing on his way, thankful not to hear any footsteps behind him.

If he had have glanced back even for a moment he would have seen Hermione turn to Ron and ask, "Still think he's fine, Ron?"

XX

Pansy paced outside Draco's door. It had been almost two days since she'd seen the ice prince and she knew something was wrong. He should have come out on Saturday morning, of even afternoon would have been fine, with a big, gloating smile on his face and told her all about Friday night's events. He hadn't though, he'd been locked up in his room all weekend and the painting of Salazar wasn't letting anyone in. She'd all but begged the painting to go and ask Draco again if she could please come in and he'd disappeared with a grumble about annoying brats but at least he was asking. She was worried about her friend; she really needed to know he was okay.

Salazar returned to the painting and said. "Mr. Malfoy's exact response was, _"Leave me the fuck alone," _and I promised to deliver it exactly as it was delivered to me so I have. Go away now, you're annoying me," The Slytherin creator dismissed her before disappearing into the back ground of his painting.

This was bad, Draco didn't swear unless he was really upset. She knew it was pointless to try and get in anymore so she headed back to the common room to wait for the ice prince to emerge on his own. What the hell had happened on Friday night?

Xxx

Monday morning arrived far too soon for Harry's liking and he dragged himself out of bed only after the painting of Godrick threatened to send word through the ghosts to Madame Pomfrey that he was ill. Madame Pomfrey would fill him up with awful tasting medicines and make him go to the hospital wing for tests. Then all his friends would come and fuss and by the time Pomfrey had worked out that he was fine she'd be so cranky that she'd give him detention with Professor Snape for lying to her and his friends would start badgering him with questions about what was wrong with him, because it must be bad if he was faking sickness. No, he definitely didn't want that.

He pulled on his robes, chucked his wand in his pocket and barely glanced at himself in the mirror before trudging out of the room down to breakfast. He paused to plaster a fake smile on his face as he reached the door to the dining hall and took a deep, calming breath before walking in to face the rest of the school. Hermione immediately waved him over to the spot she and Ron had left free for him and he sat down with a fake, happy good morning to everyone. They all replied in kind, although he was pretty sure theirs were real, and returned to eating.

"Are you all right, Harry?" Hermione asked the expected question.

"I'm great, how are you," he replied immediately focusing his attention solely on the food in front of him and not her.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "You seemed a little-"

He cut her off not wanting to have this conversation right now. "Look, I just want to forget what happened and move on, could you please just let this go so I can," he asked quietly a mixture of anger and desperation in his voice. "Please," he added again when it looked like she was going to argue.

Hermione studied him for a few moments longer before nodding. "Okay," she replied quietly turning her attention back to her food even though he could tell she didn't believe him and it looked like she wanted to grab him and shake the truth out of him.

"Thank you," he replied quietly and turned his attention back to his own food, even though he really didn't feel like eating. He pushed the food around on his plate, occasionally taking a tiny bite in case there was someone watching him, which there almost always was. Finally the bell went for the students to head to their first lesson and he stood up, grateful for the first time in his life to be going to class.

He walked with his head down, not really paying attention to the people around him until a familiar smell suddenly filled his nose and he looked up to find Draco walking just in front of him. The young Slytherin's scent was as perfect as it had been Friday night and before Harry could stop them, images of what he and Draco had done that night flew unbidden into his head, making his eyes prickle with tears.

He looked down once more, hoping like hell no one would notice, and blinked them away. Crying wasn't going to help anything and he'd done more than his fair share of that already. As the students reached the doorway they began to split off. Harry looked up to make sure he wasn't going to run into any of them and his eyes fell on the Slytherin ice prince's face. He was hoping to see Draco smiling and happy…he wasn't.

Draco walked with his head down and a look of loss and hurt in his eyes lovely, silver eyes. His friends walked silently around him exchanging worried glances, especially Parkinson who looked like she wanted nothing more than to shake what was wrong out of him like Hermione had been with Harry this morning.

Harry hadn't expected this. He'd wanted Draco to be happy, to have a good memory to look back on and smile. But Draco wasn't smiling, he was hurt and even though Draco could very well be unhappy about something else, somehow Harry knew he wasn't. It was Harry's fault Draco was upset and he knew it.

As if sensing that he was being watched Draco's gaze turned to Harry and Harry felt the full force of the pain he'd inflicted on the ice prince. Tears gathered at his eyes once more and he tore his gaze away from Draco before heading away from the other boy as quickly as he could.

It wasn't fair, why did all this crap have to happen to him? Why couldn't the curse have hit Ron instead, or even Dean; he already had a boyfriend, it would have been easy for him to fix himself. Harry hated himself more than he'd ever thought he possibly could right now and he hated Hermione and Ron by extension.

He also felt a mild hatred for Draco in the middle of it all. Why couldn't the boy have just enjoyed his evening and moved on? It wasn't like Draco had been in love with Hannah; he'd only met her a few hours before they did anything so why was he so upset?

He arrived at his first class and dropped down at his desk letting his face drop onto the pillow he'd made with his arms. His anger at Draco wasn't real and he knew it, he was just trying to find other people to lash out at even if only in his mind.

"Harry are you all right?" he heard the dreaded question come from the dreaded person.

"Are you okay mate?" the question was mimicked by another dreaded person.

Harry gave some consideration to telling them to fuck off; he really just wanted to be left alone. Instead he leant up, fully intent on giving them another lecture to vent some of his anger. Before he could speak however, Ron smiled and said.

"See, Hermione, I told you he was just tired."

The words that came out of Harry's mouth weren't a lecture, they were a spell. "Pullus Canis Equus." He honestly hadn't expected it to work since his wand wasn't in his hand. It did however, and as Hermione stared at Ron shocked by the spell's effects, Harry turned his attention to her. "Pluvia ver," he called out this time pointing his wand at her.

As the spell hit her and started to take effect Harry felt some of his anger melt away and he began to laugh maniacally. That would teach his friends not to mistakenly hex him again.

XXX

Pansy was sitting in her first class of the day, ignoring the teacher in favour of worrying about the young Malfoy sitting beside her. He wouldn't tell her what was wrong, in fact he'd barely spoken to any of them at all and that was troubling.

The giggling of several students drew her attention to the fact that someone was walking past the windows of their class room and she looked outside to see what it was that had drawn so much attention. She had to cover her mouth to keep from breaking into hysterical laughter as her gaze fell on three students walking with a teacher toward the principal's office. Well, when she said walking that wasn't entirely true of all of them. Harry Potter was walking at the front of the group beside Professor McGonagall, both of whom looked pissed.

Behind them was the youngest Weasley boy. He had his arms folded at his sides and waving up and down like he was impersonating a chicken. With each step he took his head jutted forward and he was constantly making loud, clucking noises. Behind him the granger girl didn't walk so much as lumber. Her face was the only part of her body currently visible and it looked for all the world as if someone had removed it and stuck it on to the body of a polar bear. What made the picture even funnier was that the fur currently covering her body, in addition to being rainbow coloured; had also coiled into tight springs that bounced as she walked. The hair on her head had done the same as had her eyebrows and she had a multicoloured, springy moustache growing under her nose.

The class was trying to contain their laughter, sniggering behind their hands and quietly giggling so as not to get into trouble from their professor. Then, Hermione tripped on something and fell, but rather than landing on the ground with a thud, she sprung back up onto her feet with a loud BOING. She was there only a few moments before she overbalanced and fell backwards resulting in another loud BOING and Hermione bouncing back to her feet before falling forwards once more. That did it for Pansy and apparently the rest of the class too because they all erupted into fits of hysterical laughter.

Granger continued to bounce backwards and forwards on the ground until Ron came over and tried to help her. The end result of his assistance was him falling face down on the ground and Granger continuing to bounce on top of him with every forward fall. Loud clucks erupted from his lips every time she landed on him and the laughter in the room increased. After several more bounces and clucks McGonagall managed to levitate Granger back to her feet and helped Weasley to his. After allowing them both a moment to recover they continued on their way to the principal's office with McGonagall glaring at the students in Pansy's class as they passed.

The laughter continued for several minutes with the professor having seen what was going on outside and not even bothering to call the class to order. He was a smart man; he recognized a losing battle when he saw one. Eventually the Gryffindor group rounded a corner out of site and the class finally managed to start composing themselves. In the end it was only ten minutes lost of the lesson, but it had certainly been a welcome break as far as the students were concerned.

It wasn't until the class had calmed down completely and the professor was speaking again that Pansy remembered something odd about the scene that had just unfolded outside. Potter hadn't helped either of the other two recover from their predicament; he'd just stood there and watched Granger bounce on Weasley. That was odd indeed; they were supposed to be friends. She turned to Draco to tell him of her observation only to realize something else that was weird about what had just happened; Draco hadn't laughed, from the look on his face he hadn't even noticed that the class were laughing around him.

"Draco," she said his name quietly reaching out to shake his arm.

He turned to face her with dull, gray eyes and asked, "What?"

"Did you even see what just happened?" she asked.

"Did it involve Blaise shooting a Gryffindor? Because otherwise I don't care," Draco replied turning his attention back to his book. Pansy studied him for a moment before reaching out to cover his closest hand with hers. She didn't know what was wrong, but it was a testament to just how upset he was that he didn't pull away.

XX

End of chapter 2

Okay, so what did we think? Did we like, did we not? Should I bother posting the end after so long? Let me know.

Kayla


	3. When Draco's angry

_So it took me a long time to get this last chapter to where I wanted it seeing as it has been so anticipated and eventually I just couldn't keep going as I didn't want to destroy the chapter by being too critical which I have a tendency to be when it comes to my work. So here it is, I hope it lives up to the standard you've come to expect from this story and you all enjoy the ending. I will warn you there's a bit of crack humour in this one like the others and I really hope you like how I decided to end the story. Please review, I really want to know what you think._

_So here we go, I did't get this beta'd since I give my poor beta far too much to deal with when it comes to the other stories I write and my original which I hope to have edited properly soon and maybe published one day. Anyway without further ado I give you the final chapter, I hope you like it._

**When Draco's angry it's time to face the music**

News of Harry's cursing of Ron and Hermione quickly flowed through the school filling everyone, student and teacher alike, with questions. Harry refused to answer any of them when they were posed to him, regardless of who was asking, and ended up receiving detention with McGonagall for two weeks. He didn't care though, he didn't regret his actions, -not even when Ron started laying eggs- and if he could go back in time and do it over he wouldn't change a thing. He spent the rest of the day ignoring everyone and as soon as the last bell rang he headed to McGonagall's office to receive his punishment.

The head of Gryffindor handed him a list of tasks to perform without a clue that she was actually doing him a favour by giving him detention. If he was by himself there was nobody to pepper him with questions about how he was.

As soon as she was done explaining everything she left and he got to work thankful to be alone at last.

It was several hours later and he was half way through the list when he heard the door of the classroom he was currently cleaning open behind him. He tensed but didn't turn around waiting for whoever it was to announce themselves. When several seconds passed and nothing happened he called out, "Whose there?" When even that yielded no results had no choice but to turn and face his visitor and when he did he dropped the bucket he'd been holding in shock. The bucket landed on the ground at an odd angle and proceeded to spill its contents all over the floor. Harry should have been incredibly annoyed because he was going to have to clean that up but it didn't even register in his mind.

Standing behind him, looking delectable in a pair of black trousers and a black turtleneck was the boy who'd resided in his mind constantly since Friday night. The young Slytherin was watching him with sad, empty eyes. It hurt Harry just to look at him, but he couldn't make himself look away. The sadness was his fault and he wished with all his heart that he could make it better. He knew of course that he couldn't and that hurt all the more.

The silence seemed to stretch on forever as they continued to stare at each other and Harry knew that if he didn't break it he'd end up bursting into tears and that wouldn't help anything. Mustering all the courage he had he took a deep breath and stuttered, "Mmmalfoy, wwhat are yyou ddoing here?"

'_Yeah, that sounded like someone who's got nothing to hide!'_ his mental voice hissed at him

His words seemed to snap Draco out of whatever trance he'd been in and the young Slytherin looked down. "I heard you had detention with McGonagall, something about making Granger a walking slinkee or something, and I figured you'd be here," Malfoy replied still staring at his shoes. He was silent for a moment and Harry was searching for something to say when the ice prince suddenly moved a little further into the room and looked up at him once more. "I came to say…well played I suppose," the Slytherin continued looking down once more. "I've played tricks on a lot of people in my time but…nothing compared to what you did, it definitely deserves recognition."

Harry was confused, what trick? What he'd done hadn't taken a lot of effort; it was nothing Malfoy couldn't have done himself. Then again, from the sound of it Malfoy didn't actually know what he'd done; maybe whoever told him about it had embellished a whole hell of a lot.

"It wasn't that hard, Malfoy, all I did was hex them," he explained.

Draco's gaze flew back to Harry's his eyes narrowing in anger. "I wasn't talking about Granger and Weasley, Potter," he snapped, "from all accounts it was quite amusing but nothing to brag about. I'm talking about the little trick you pulled on me last Friday night."

Harry felt all the blood drain from his head and he backed away from the other boy feeling his hands start to shake slightly. "I don't know what you're talking about," he replied.

"Oh come now, don't be shy. After all the tricks I've played on you and your friends over the years you deserve a little pay back. It was marvellously executed you should be proud of yourself," Draco said stepping closer to Harry while he continued to back away. "Come on, Potter, step up, accept your victory, take your shots, you know you want to! No one's ever managed to pull a trick like that on me before, it was truly inspired! You must want to gloat so go ahead, do it, take a shot at me, rub it in some, have a laugh at the gullible Slytherin's expense! Go on do it!" Draco shouted continuing to advance on Harry, an angry rage rising to overtake the sadness in his gunmetal eyes.

Harry felt his back hit a wall and before he could look for a way out Draco had closed most of the gap between them and stood mere inches from Harry's face. His gaze bore into Harry's for what felt like an eternity, the anger and pain in the Slytherin's eyes burning a hole through Harry's soul. Finally after what felt like forever Draco spoke once more.

"Was it worth it for you, having to be in that body, having to let me do those things to you? Is being able to sit down with the rest of your Gryffindor friends and giggle about how you fooled the ice prince of Slytherin really worth the loss of your virtue? Was any of this really worth the cost you must have paid? Was it?" Draco demanded, the anger starting to simmer out as the pain won out once more.

Harry wanted to reply. He wanted to tell Draco that it wasn't a trick; that it wasn't meant to hurt him; that Harry wished more than anything that things hadn't happened the way they did and how much he wished Draco could be his. But he couldn't speak, whenever he tried the words just wouldn't come and he felt tears pricking at the back of his eyes threatening to give away every inch of the pain and torment he was feeling.

When Harry didn't answer Draco looked down and for a moment Harry thought he was going to walk away. Then he spoke again only this time the anger was completely gone from his voice leaving only the pain. "You know I'd never done that with anyone before," he confessed softly and Harry felt his heart snap in his chest. "The whole time we were together I kept thinking, what if it's a trick? What if he's doing this just to hurt me and tomorrow I'll wake up to find every Gryffindor in the castle laughing at me? Then I'd remind myself that it was you I was with and you wouldn't do something like that." He continued, his gaze still resting on the floor, his silky, white blonde hair falling like drapes over his lovely face and hiding it from Harry's view.

Harry's vision blurred and he bit his lip trying to keep the tears from falling.

"I should have known better I suppose, and in a way I guess I did or that thought would never have occurred to me in the first place." Draco continued. "I should have listened but I didn't, I didn't want to. I guess the disguise should have given it away, but I never thought for a second it was there to fool me. I thought it was to fool the rest of the Slytherin's so they wouldn't know it was you. I thought you did it so we could have a night together without anyone questioning us or getting in our way."

The tears had escaped Harry's eyes now and he was helpless to stop them as they slid down his face.

"I never thought you would do something like that to me. I mean I know we fight a lot and we always have, but I thought that was just for show, I never thought you actually meant it. I thought deep down we understood each other, Harry, I never realised you really hated me so much, I thought…well, it doesn't really matter what I thought does it, I was wrong." he paused and Harry heard him take a deep shuddering breath before he continued. "It's not important now anyway I guess, what's done is done. I just thought I should come down here and tell you that you've officially succeeded in hurting me more than I ever thought someone could. Congratulations. I hope it was worth it for you." Draco turned to walk away and without thinking Harry reached out and grabbed the Slytherin's arms.

Draco turned back to face him, a look of anger burning in his eyes once more. "Don't touch me, Po-" the word died on his lips as his gaze finally fell on Harry's face. Harry could see unshed tears shining in Draco's eyes as they widened in surprise and he reached out to touch the other boy's cheek softly.

"I'm sorry," Harry finally managed to say, although it came out more as a sob. "I am so, so sorry, Draco, I really am. It wasn't a trick or a joke and I never meant for it to hurt you," Harry sobbed watching as a tear slipped from the Slytherin's lovely gunmetal eyes. "The other Gryffindors don't know anything about it, not even Ron and Hermione know so unless you've told anyone nobody knows but us," he reassured the other boy.

Draco looked away and Harry did the same, trying his best to regain some sort of composure. A few minutes of silence passed between them before Draco spoke again. "Why did you do it?" he asked softly his anger once more gone.

"Does it really matter?" Harry asked looking up at the Slytherin.

Draco's eyes rose to meet his and the Slytherin nodded. "It does to me. I want to know what I was to you that night," he replied.

Harry looked down at Draco's chest for a moment and thought about how he should reply to that question. A light blush came to his cheeks as he finally came up with the right answer. "You were my hero," he confessed looking up at the Slytherin once more.

Draco looked back at him puzzled, a slight blush tainting the Slytherin's fair skin at the compliment.

Knowing he'd have to explain everything properly Harry reached down and took the ice prince's hand in his own revelling in the softness of Draco's skin. He led the other boy over to a seat nestled beneath one of the nearby windows and pulled him gently down to sit beside him.

He explained everything about Ron and Hermione's fight and the hex she'd thrown at Ron only to hit Harry instead. He spoke about the month that followed and all the things he'd had to do to try and get himself to change back. Finally he told Draco about Hermione's theory and how he'd headed over to the Slytherin party to find someone to help change him back.

Draco remained quiet and attentive through the entire tale and when it was over he sat in contemplative silence for several minutes staring down at his hands. Harry sat quietly beside him, waiting as patiently as possible to hear what Draco was going to say about it. Just as the silence was about to drive Harry crazy Draco spoke again.

"Well, that certainly explains Granger and Weasley's sudden hexing. What it doesn't tell me is the answer to my original question. What was I to you that night, Harry? Was I just a way to get your body back?" he asked without looking up.

"No," Harry replied, "you were…Merlin I can't believe I'm about to say this. You were my dream come true, Draco. I never thought I'd get to be with you like that, I'd wanted to for so long but…I never thought it would actually happen." Harry reached forward and tilted Draco's face up to look at him. He gave the young Malfoy a weak smile despite the tears filling his eyes once more. "Then it did," he continued barely above a whisper. "And it was so amazing, Draco, I could barely believe it was happening. I thought it would be a good memory for me, something I could look back on and smile, because finally something good had happened to me."

A tear left his eye and slid down his face but he ignored it. "Then, the next morning when I woke up, I realized that it could never be the happy memory for me that I'd wanted it to be because it wasn't real. You hadn't been with me you'd been with a stranger, a female stranger at that. What happened between us hadn't meant a damn thing because it hadn't been us, not really." A few more tears joined the first one and Harry continued to ignore them. "I hoped, more than anything, that it could have at least been a happy memory for you. You didn't need to know that the person you were with was someone you hated; you didn't have to carry the guilt I did about deceiving someone you really cared about. I hoped you'd be happy, and then I saw that you weren't and I couldn't figure out why, until now. I'm sorry, Draco, I didn't realize it was your first time too. I never meant to ruin that for you." He finished looking down at his hands and feeling like the scum of the earth. Why had he never considered that it could have been Draco's first time too?

He felt more tears slide down his face and he was going to swipe them away but another hand beat him to it. Harry froze as Draco's soft fingers gently glided over his face, brushing away the tears before sliding back into Harry's hair. He held Harry's head in his hands and leant forward to gently kiss his forehead before pulling Harry into his arms.

Harry held him back, sliding his arms around Draco's back and pressing his face to the Slytherin's neck. For a while there was silence as both of them simply enjoyed the embrace, then Draco spoke again. "You didn't ruin it," he told Harry quietly. "It was perfect, aside from the whole you being a girl part. I knew it was you the whole time that's the only reason I asked you to dance in the first place and I had an amazing night. What ruined it for me was waking up the next morning and finding you gone. I searched my entire room looking for a note or anything you might have left behind but there was nothing. I wondered if maybe I'd dreamt it all, but then I walked into the Slytherin common room and saw all the drunk people lying around and I knew that I hadn't. You have no idea how much that hurt," he said softly.

"I'm sorry," Harry replied just as quietly.

"I know."

There was silence for another few minutes, this time it was Harry who broke it. "What do we do now?" he asked quietly.

"Now, we finish detention so we can get the hell out of here. I've done the rest of your list already we just have to finish this room," Draco replied causing Harry to draw back and stare at the other boy in shock.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I may have told McGonagall that I helped you hex Weasley and Granger," Draco explained.

"Why?" Harry asked still confused.

"Well, I hadn't really been in the mood to do anything bad all day and I wanted to get away from Pansy for a while so this seemed like the best way," Draco replied.

Harry stared at the other boy for several seconds before dissolving into laughter. "You have no idea how alike we really are, Draco," he told the Slytherin with a chuckle.

The cleaning progressed quite quickly after that –which Harry assumed was because both himself and Draco had the same thing on their minds- and as soon as they were done they escaped to Draco's room and recreated their first time together the way it should have been.

It was perfect, and this time when they woke up they were free to smile at each other and share a loving kiss before they pulled themselves reluctantly from Draco's bed and started their day.

XX

The next few weeks saw everyone in Hogwarts buzzing over the newest relationship, professors included. Harry and Draco ignored all of the attention as best they could only acknowledging questions posed to them by people they deemed important. They'd expected scorn from their friends and were pleasantly surprised when instead those who surrounded them were just pleased to see them happy again.

Hermione's spell wore off after 48 hours for which the young Gryffindor was quite appreciative. Ron's on the other hand took a day longer due to his needing to spend a day as a chicken, a day as a pig and a day as a horse. Harry would never admit it to anyone but he'd stolen Collin's camera and spent every available second he had those few days taking photos of the two Gryffindors when they weren't looking.

He'd ended up apologising to them of course, mostly due to Draco annoying him about it and reminding Harry that they were his friends and had simply made a mistake which they had already been well punished for thanks to Harry's hexes. Harry had grudgingly agreed knowing the Slytherin was right and the three of them talked everything over. It took a little while but eventually things returned to normal in the Gryffindor tower – with the exception of Ron and Hermione taking their arguments outside where nobody else may accidentally get caught in the line of fire -.

Draco's parents weren't overly thrilled by their son's new relationship but surprised the wizarding world spectacularly when they didn't put up a fight over it and agreed to be civil to Harry. When Harry asked Draco why they'd given in so easily the Gryffindor had been happy to learn that Draco's parents honestly just loved their son and wanted him to be happy. The four of them even managed a civil dinner together during a Hogsmead weekend.

So the world was once more at peace and everyone seemed to be happy and content. The Slytherins and the Gryffindors were even getting along without the animosity between Draco and Harry. There were a few surprising developments; Hermione and Blaise became friends due to a shared interest in future study, Ginny and Astoria Greengrass became a couple shocking both of their families as no one had even realised the girls were gay and Harry and Pansy also formed an incredibly unlikely friendship which pleased Draco greatly.

All in all things seemed to be perfect and they stayed that way for quite a while with the occasional flu or stomach bug being the only things to upset the student body. Unfortunately for Harry one such bug swept through the school and it seemed the young Gryffindor had contracted a rather nasty dose landing him in the hospital wing early one evening. Madame Pomfrey sat him down and scanned him with her wand smiling secretly at Draco who was sitting by the young Gryffindor's side and gently rubbing his back. A few minutes later the results of the medi-witch's scans appeared before her and her eyes nearly fell out of her head as she saw what they said.

"Uh…Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, I'm afraid I have some rather unexpected news," the medi-witch began turning to face the pair.

The great hall, which was at that moment full of students and teachers eating dinner, fell completely silent when Harry's loud yell of, "HERMIONE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" reached its door all the way from the infirmary. The young head girl paled significantly before sprinting from the great hall toward her room where she would be safely locked away behind a portrait.

Harry's pregnancy was quite the topic of discussion for medi- witches and wizards everywhere with the best theory being that Harry had fallen pregnant that first night he'd spent with Draco and as a result when his body had changed back his uterus had remained and continued to support and nourish the developing child. To say Harry was furious would have been the understatement of the century; especially when it was discovered that he was carrying twins.

The strongest reaction however came from Draco's parents. Harry had thought their reaction couldn't possibly have been any worse than when they found out about Harry and Draco's relationship…Harry was wrong. It had taken himself and Draco more than half an hour to revive Narcissa after she fainted while Lucius was upstairs in the Malfoy's attic destroying things. When everyone finally calmed down Lucius insisted that the boys marry and all of a sudden Harry found himself a Malfoy.

Draco's parents fumed about the pregnancy all the way up until the day of the birth and as soon as the twins were out and presentable they were handed to Lucius and Narcissa who in the blink of an eye turned into doting, cooing grandparents and never quite changed back. They were reluctant to share the twins with anyone, even Harry and Draco, and both boys decided it was a good thing they'd had two and both grandparents seemed to have a favourite as it meant Lucius and Narcissa wouldn't fight over them. Harry could only imagine how bad it could have been had things worked out differently and often giggled to himself as images of Lucius and Narcissa hexing each other over one of the twins slipped into his head.

It was five years years later as Harry walked around the grounds of Malfoy manor with his blonde haired, green eyed daughter Lucia sitting on his hip and his twin boys Scorpius, -who was a spitting image of Draco- and Samael -who looked almost identical to Harry himself- skipping behind them each holding one of Draco's hands that Harry took the time to really think back over his life and how one little spell could change everything so drastically. He'd never imagined that he could be so content, especially being married to Draco and living in the manor with Lucius and Narcissa, but Harry truly was and he wouldn't change anything that had happened, not one little bit.

Looking down at his daughter who was currently devouring a lollypop Harry couldn't help but smile and he leant down to kiss her gorgeous blonde curls thinking about the hex that had brought this all about. Pulling back he smoothed Lucia's hair down as much as her rebellious curls would allow and came to the decision that he must find a way to properly thank Hermione for what she'd given him. After all, if she hadn't gotten so angry at Ron he wouldn't have his beautiful family and despite the discomfort it had caused him at the time it was all worth it in the end.

"Daddy, can we go visit aunty Mione and Rose tomorrow?" Lucia asked drawing his attention down to the little girl once more.

Harry smiled and kissed his daughter once more. "I think we can, angel," he replied as he pulled away. "How would you feel about going shopping first and helping me pick out a present for Aunty Mione before we go?" he asked.

The little girl lit up. "Yay, can we go to Di...Diag…onal…alley?" the little three year old tripped over the word causing Harry's smile to grow.

"Yes, sweetheart, we can," Harry replied stopping for a moment to allow Draco and the boys to catch up to them.

"What's up?" Draco asked as they approached. Harry put the little girl down and watched as she caught sight of a house elf and ran off to play with it, Scorpius and Samael following close behind but always careful to let her stay in front. They were always good with their little sister.

"Nothing," Harry replied pulling his husband close and kissing his perfect lips. "I'm just happy."

Draco returned his smile and kissed him back. "I love you," he whispered as they parted.

"I love you too," Harry replied.

XX

The end.

So what did you think? I hope it was the ending you were all hoping for. Please review and let me know what you think.

I also have to say a big thank you to all of you who read this story and reviewed. It's received such a strong response and I couldn't be more thrilled! I have another HP story I'm working on which is Snarry if anyone's interested I'll put it up otherwise I hope to have another Dragon Queen chapter up soon.

Thank you for all your support along the way and for those of you who continue to support my other stories it means the world to me and your reviews really make me want to write more and not just in the one story but in all my future ones as well. XXOO

Kayla


End file.
